


This Time It Could Be Different

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Bad Wolf Bay, Drabble, F/M, Goodbye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 18:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're on this damn beach again, and he's saying goodbye. He's leaving her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Time It Could Be Different

So easily, she thinks, he could change this. They could go travelling together again; he could take her to her earth. Even if he left her then, maybe he’d visit.

 

This, though, this feels like he’s trying to escape from her. Because they’re on this damn beach again, and he’s saying goodbye. He’s leaving her. This was their chance. She was able to go back, and she’s being imprisoned once more on a world that’s not her own. With a substitute. A shadow. He isn’t The Doctor, he never will be.

 

But she, inconceivably, trusts him. The man she loves, has always loved. If he has a reason to trap her here, even if he doesn’t want to her, even if it is utterly selfish, then she will allow it. Because, she supposes, this gives him an excuse. If he never visits her again, than at least she’s somewhere even he cannot reach. Last time, it felt like she was dying. This time, it feels like the worst sort of rejection, the type that carves your heart into two pieces and leaves them there.

 

She loves him. But she understands that she has to let him go.


End file.
